Amor Inesperado
by NaRu-KaOrU
Summary: Dicen ke a la tercera va la vencida.. si lo sabrá bien Kenshin...K&K mi primer fic! dejen reviews con su opinion! arigato gozaimasu!


**¡Buenas a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste i no sean malos con las críticas!  
Disclamer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen…(aunque ya me gustaría… jeje).  
Espero que les guste este fic.**

**(..)-pensamientos**

**-…-lo que dice cada personaje**

* * *

**Capitulo 1-Intento de confesión-**

Kaoru i Kenshin estaban en el dojo dejando pasar el tiempo sin decirse nada…  
-Ne Kenshin ¿te apetece un te?-preguntó Kaoru.  
-Si , gracias Kaoru-dono- le respondió el rurouni amablemente.

Kaoru fue a la cocina a prepararlo, y a los 5 minutos volvió con una bandeja.  
-Toma Kenshin-ofreciéndole una de las dos tazas de té,  
-Gracias .… eto… este té…. ô.O -Kenshin puso una cara extraña- está un  
poco… emmm ...aguado y flojo... Kaoru empezó a ponerse nerviosa y dijo,  
-¿Que dices Kenshin…?-preguntó amenazante la chica.  
-¡Justo como a mí me gusta!- contestó rápidamente el.  
-Ah… pensaba...-dijo mientras le cambiaba la cara de enfadada que tenía.  
-Esto... e… Ka... Kaoru-dono esto…-  
-Que Kenshin?- preguntó inocentemente la chica.

Kenshin hecho un mar de nervios soltó -Esta noche quieres cenar conmigo en el  
Aoya?-  
-¡Claro!-respondió gustosamente la kendoka.-Me voy a arreglar ¿vale?-.  
-Asta ahora .-  
Mientras Kaoru iba en dirección hacia su habitación estaba pensando en la  
manera en que vergonzosamente Kenshin la invitó a cenar-(¿Será esto  
una cita? Que vergüenza salir con Kenshin a cenar los dos solos>/ )-.

Un rato después Kaoru aparece con un precioso kimono rosa y blanco con el obi  
lila y el pelo recogido en una cola alta con un pañuelo rosa.  
-Ya estoy… ¿Que te parece?-le preguntó.  
-(Esta preciosa OO)¡E..estas muy guapa Kaoru-dono!- dijo entre sus  
pensamientos.  
-(O/o Wau! Kenshin hoy esta muy alagador y cariñoso conmigo…)-pensaba ella-  
Gracias ¿Nos vamos?-.  
-Vale.- contestó el ex–hittokiri.

* * *

Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron un rato despuésal Aoya, y allí esta Misao esperándolos.  
-¡Hola bienvenidos¿Que queréis comer?  
-¡Hola Misao! Mmm... ¿No se, que nos recomiendas?-pregunto Kenshin.  
-¡Todo¡Todo esta muy bueno!-dijo la joven ninja alegremente.  
-Mmmm... Vale pues yo quiero tallarines fritos i dos botellas de sake…¿I tu  
Kaoru?- le pregunto a la chica.  
-Mmmm... yo lo mismo que Ken.  
-¡Vale, ahora mismo lo traigo todo!-dijo la joven ninja alejándose de allí.

Un rato después vuelve Misao con la comida.-Tomar espero que os guste .-  
-Seguro que si -agregó Kaoru.  
Terminan de cenar y se ponen a conversar.  
-Mmm… que bueno estaba todo verdad Kenshin?-preguntó la joven sensei  
mientras acababa de tomar un té.  
-¡Si!-contesta el chico alegremente.  
-¿Que nos vamos ya?-le preguntó ella.  
-Vale espera que pago….-Kenshin se puso blanco y dijo- ¡Ai! -  
-Que pasa Kenshin?-le pregunta con cara dudosa Kaoru, -Es que... me e olvidado  
la cartera…. TT.TT -responde el con la cara toda blanca i los ojos llorosos  
-Queee!-grita. En ese momento aparece Misao que les iva a cobrar la cena.  
-¿Chicos me podríais pagar ya?-les pregunta,  
-Kaoru…. A la de 3 salimos corriendo... 1….2….3… ¡Corre!-y Kenshin agarra a Kaoru de  
la mano y sale corriendo.  
-¡Aaa!-grita la chica en un intento de salir de su desesperación.  
-¡Donde vais¡Venid aquí ladrones¡Os vais a quedar fregando platos asta que me haga vieja!  
¡Volved ya!  
-¡Aaa¡Corre Kaoru!-grita Kenshin desesperado intentando uir.  
-¡Aaaaa!- Kaoru que no se podía imaginar lo que le estaba pasando y en ese instante se pone a llorar.

* * *

Un buen rato después consiguen despistarla y Kenshin dice - ¡Uf!... ¡Estoy muerto no veas como corre!-  
exclamó sorprendido.  
-No había corrido nunca tanto…-responde entre respiraciones Kaoru.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si-agrega-Solo es que estoy un poco mareada…eso es todo…-.  
-Apóyate en mi i descansa…-dice el Kenshin vergonzosamente.  
-Kaoru…-murmulla el chico.  
-Mmmmm….-le contestó.  
-Es que…-siguió el. –Mmmmm...-vuelve a contestar Kaoru.  
-Es que veras yo…-y en ese momento se queda mudo al ver lo que delante tiene.  
-(O.OU se la pobrecilla se a dormido…. Es realmente preciosa, es tan preciosa como un ángel…  
o más diría yo)-pensó Kenshin mientras observaba a Kaoru.

Kenshin estuvo un rato allí sentado acariciando las suaves mejillas de la chica hasta que empezó  
a acercarse a sus labios más y más... Cada vez más…Y en ese momento la chica despertó.  
-¡Kenshin¿Que a pasado?  
-(¡No! TT.TT despertó...)….Te quedaste dormida…-dijo Kenshin disgustado, pues  
su plan no se pudo llevar a cabo.  
-¡Ah! Debe ser por haber corrido tanto para despistar a Misao…-dijo en voz alta mientras pensaba.  
En ese momento Kenshin la corta y le dice,  
-Mira te quería decir una cosa…  
-Si Kenshin?-le pregunta dudosa.  
-Yo...mira es que... no se como decirlo... (¡Vamos Kenshin dilo de una vez!)-Pensaba  
mientras hablaba - Mira que yo hace tiempo…. E … e… estado e-na…- En ese  
instante Kaoru se desmaya y cae al suelo…  
-¡Kaoru¡Despierta¡¿Que te pasa! (¡No lo entiendo¡Por qué se abra desmayado ahora!  
Mejor la llevare a la consulta de Gensai-sensei haber si tiene algo grave...)- se replicó el samurai mientras  
cogió a Kaoru en brazos y la se la llevó hacia la ciudad.

Kenshin llega a la clínica con Kaoru en brazos.  
-Doctor no se por que Kaoru de repente se a desmayado…Por favor mire que tiene…-dice preocupado.  
-Tranquilo Kenshin-le dice el doctor.  
-Lo único que tiene es que esta agotada… ¿Oye llevaba días entrenando sin parar?-  
pregunto mientras examinaba a la chica.  
-Si daba clases a Yahiko sin parar y si no era con el, entrenaba sola…-respondió preocupado.  
-Lo sabía. Mira Kenshin lo único que le recomiendo es que se quede aquí y descanse.  
Si quieres puedes irte a casa a descansar que yo estaré pendiente de ella...  
-Prefiero quedarme aquí con ella si no es molestia Genzai-sensei- le rogó.  
-Mmm... vale... Pues quedate descansa tú también... Buenas noches...-y el doctor desapareció  
cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
-Buenas noches doctor...

Después de un rato… Kaoru despierta…  
-Mm… Que bien e dormido… OoO! donde estoy, Kenshin?  
-Creía que te había pasado algo malo y te e traído a la consulta del doctor Genzai…  
-Aa... Pues no se… solo me encontraba un poco cansada eso es todo…  
-Duerme tranquila… Yo estaré aquí…-dice el chico acariciando la cabeza de la joven.  
-¡No! Si ya no tengo sueño...-le respondió.  
-Quedan 2 horas para que amanezca ¿quieres subir al monte Ikedaya para ver amanecer?  
-¡Vale! Eso si… a lo mejor voy un poco lenta…  
-(Cuando amanezca se lo diré en el monte…)-pensó Kenshin mientras Kaoru le hablaba.  
-¿Vamos Kenshin?…-el no contestaba.-¿Keen-shiiiin?-repitió.  
-Perdona Kaoru-dono estaba en mis pensamientos i no la escuché.-  
-(¿En que devía pensar?...)-pensaba ella dentro de su cabeza.

1 hora después, Los dos jóvenes llegan al monte.  
-Ya hemos llegado.-dice kenshin.  
-Si pero aun es de noche…-dijo tristemente Kaoru.  
-Sentémonos en ese árbol.-le propuso Kenshin señalándole un alto árbol.  
-Ok.

Unos minutos después kenshin rompe el silencio y dice,  
-Indiferentemente que me oyeras antes quería decirte una cosa…-.  
-¿El que Kenshin?-le pregunta ella muy dudosa.  
-(¡Va Kenshin ármate de valor i díselo d una vez!) Kaoru-dono yo te... Te quiero!  
Te amo desde el primer día que te conocí!-le soltó quedándose aún mas nervioso que antes.  
-O.O Qu... ¡que?- Kaoru le dice quedándose de piedra, mientras kenshin sigue,-Y,  
quiero que pases el resto d mi vida a mi lado…  
- Kenshin yo…-Kaoru intenta decir ya que se había quedado muda de repente

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo ¡Seguiré la historia y también seguiré esforzándome! Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo dejen reiews onegai! Gomen si hay algunas faltas es que el corrector no funciona muy bien y gomen si es muy corto! no tenia más inspiración TToTT**

**Saludos, ·NarU-KaorU·**


End file.
